Achter het masker
by Elijah88
Summary: Er wordt een gemaskerd bal georganiseerd op Zweinstein om de sfeer tussen de verschillende afdelingen te bevorderen. Niemand weet met wie ze te maken krijgen en dat kan voor gênante situaties zorgen. Zeker wanneer de alerte verslaggeefster Rita Pulpers er zich mee gaat bemoeien.


**Achter het masker**

People are stupid. They believe things mainly because they either want them to be true or fear them to be true (Wizard's Rule #1)

Minerva Anderlings mondhoeken trilden toen ze de leerlingen in de Grote Zaal wilde toespreken. Met een stevige dosis zelfbeheersing wist ze toch haar glimlach te onderdrukken.  
Het tafereel herinnerde haar aan het Kerstbal dat enkele jaren geleden werd georganiseerd in het kader van het Toverschool Toernooi, hoewel er meer verschillen waren dan gelijkenissen. Wat de feestvreugde betrof, hoefden ze alvast niet onder te doen en de Grote Zaal zag er minstens even oogverblindend uit; een hemelsbreed verschil met de wansmakelijke decoraties die vorig jaar het kastee hadden ontsierd. Slangenschedels pasten niet binnen Minerva's definitie van kerstversiering, en dat spookachtige groene licht dat de vele kandelaars moest vervangen, bezorgde haar nog steeds de kriebels.  
Ditmaal kwamen er geen Witte Wieven optreden. Minerva had bewust voor een lokaal groepje gekozen dat geregeld in De Drie Bezemstelen kwam optreden. Ze brachten rustige kamermuziek, ideaal om het kerstfeest luister bij te zetten zonder al te veel aandacht te trekken.  
De afdelingstafels waren tijdelijk naar de kerkers verbannen en hadden plaatsgemaakt voor een grote ronde tafel, waar slechts schoorvoetend aan werd plaatsgenomen. Het bijzonderste waren echter de vele kleurrijke en extravagante kostuums die de leerlingen hadden aangetrokken en Minerva's lachspieren treiterden. De ruimte was gevuld met eenhoorns, weerwolven, vampieren, feeksen, draken, trollen, en – tot Minerva Anderlings ongenoegen – basilisken en Necroten.  
Ze schraapte haar keel. Dat was voldoende om de hoofden in haar richting te laten draaien en de volle aandacht te krijgen.  
'Zoals reeds aangekondigd vindt er vanavond een gemaskerd bal plaats. Het doet ons dan ook plezier dat jullie allemaal je best hebben gedaan om er zo onherkenbaar mogelijk uit te zien.'  
Er klonk wat gemopper tussen het enthousiasme door en Minerva dacht geamuseerd aan die enkele opstandige Zwadderaars die ze in everzwijnen had veranderd.  
'In tegenstelling tot wat sommigen schenen te denken, is dit geen test die invloed heeft op jullie eindresultaten. Dit gemaskerd bal staat volkomen los van onze educatieve doelen, al hopen we dat jullie hier toch iets uit zullen leren. We zijn namelijk van mening dat de gebeurtenissen van afgelopen mei hun sporen hebben nagelaten in het dagelijks leven op Zweinstein. Er heersen spanningen tussen de verschillende afdelingen, zoals we die nooit eerder zo prominent hebben gekend. De kerstperiode leek ons het uitgelezen moment om jullie te vragen je vooroordelen en grieven achterwege te laten en met een schone lei te starten.'  
Er werd wat harder gemopperd, maar Minerva liet zich niet uit haar lood slaan.  
'Om dit proces te vergemakkelijken, hebben we een feest georganiseerd waarbij het verleden netjes achterwege gelaten kan worden. Aangezien kostuums alleen niet voldoende zullen zijn om jullie identiteit verborgen te houden, hebben we George en Ron van de Tovertweeling Topfopshop gevraagd om jullie bij het binnenkomen hun befaamde spraakvervormers te overhandigen. We hopen dan ook dat jullie van de gelegenheid gebruikmaken om de avond met een open geest te beleven. Prettig kerstfeest!'  
Ze klapte in haar handen en de leadzangeres, een Glamorgana, en haar muzikanten staken van wal met een akoestische versie van Minerva's favoriete nummer _Mountains of Hope_.

Harm can result from good intention. (Wizard's Rule #2)

Rubeus voelde zich net een draak die voor het eerst zijn vleugels mocht uitslaan. Trots streek hij langs zijn kleurrijke, geschubde torso en bedacht blij dat hij een leuke verschijning moest zijn in zijn zelfgemaakte drakenpak. Voor hij naar de Grote Zaal kwam, had hij zichzelf minutenlang bewonderd in het kleine spiegeltje in zijn hut. Hij was er zo van onder de indruk geweest dat hij er tranen van in de ogen had gekregen; niet het minst omdat het hem aan Norbert deed denken – Norberta, corrigeerde hij zichzelf geamuseerd.  
Toen Minerva de start van het feest aankondigde, voelde Rubeus het vuur van de draak in zich opborrelen. Als machtigste wezen in de zaal was het niet meer dan normaal dat hij het goede voorbeeld zou geven voor de leerlingen. Het was jammer dat Olympe geen tijd had gevonden om langs te komen. Hij had maar wat graag met haar de dansvloer betreden. Maar niet getreurd, een draak liet zich niet zo gauw temmen.  
Fier en vol zelfvertrouwen stapte Rubeus op Minerva af en vroeg haar ten dans. Hij mocht dan geen gevierd danstalent zijn, zijn vader had hem destijds wel geleerd hoe hij moest walsen en dat zou hij de leerlingen eens laten zien.  
'Hagrid, wees alsjeblieft een beetje voorzichtig,' pruttelde Minerva lichtjes tegen. _Draken zijn niet voorzichtig_ , dacht Hagrid. _Ze zijn passioneel, maar altijd elegant_. Rubeus zwalpte dus onbevreesd over de dansvloer. Niettemin probeerde hij er zijn hoofd bij te houden en telde hij de passen, net zoals zijn vader het hem had getoond. 1…2…3… 1…2… Als een volleerde walser plofte hij zijn drakenpoten in de juiste pas. Met een brede grijns wuifde hij de juichende menigte toe en leidde hij Minerva in een extra swingende beweging.  
'Auw! Auw!' schreeuwde Minerva uit. 'Hagrid, mijn voet!' Je staat op mijn voet!'  
Minerva trok een pijnlijke grimas en Rubeus trok haastig zijn drakenpoten terug. De Grote Zaal was in één grote schaterlach overgegaan.  
'Sorry, sorry,' jammerde Rubeus. Hij probeerde Minerva te ondersteunen, terwijl ze hinkend naar haar plaats aan de Oppertafel terugkeerde. Het vuur van de draak had zich naar zijn wangen verplaatst.

Mind people's actions over words (Wizard's Rule #5)

Een gemaskerd bal was het beste wat Zacharias had kunnen overkomen. De heisa van de afgelopen maanden over de Jongen Die Bleef Leven begon hem de keel uit te hangen, om nog maar te zwijgen over de heldenstatus die Harry Potter, Ron Wemel, Hermelien Griffel en – bij Merlijns baard – zelfs Marcel Lubbermans was toegedicht. Zacharias wilde geen afbreuk doen aan wat ze hadden gepresteerd, maar het was nu ruim een half jaar geleden dat Jeweetwel werd verslagen; het werd stilaan tijd dat iedereen weer normaal ging doen. Het is nu ook niet alsof Harry Potter plots tot Minister van Toverkunst was verkozen. Aan het eind van de dag was hij nog steeds een gewone leerling van Zweinstein, net zoals iedereen hier.  
Vanavond was het Zacharias' beurt om de ster zijn. Tenslotte had ook hij offers gebracht – soms voelde hij nog steeds de schrammen die hij had overgehouden aan het geduw en getrek van de paniekerige menigte op die bewuste avond. Hij mocht daar toch ook wel eens voor beloond worden? Hij wist al precies in welke vorm hij die beloning wilde ontvangen.  
Een gemaskerd bal was het ideale moment om zijn slag thuis te halen. Het gaat er op zo'n avond namelijk niet meer om wie je bent, maar om wie men denkt dat je bent. Laat dat nou precies zijn wat hij nodig had. Stel je eens voor dat hij enkele knappe meiden aan de haak kon slaan, enkel en alleen omdat ze dachten dat hij Harry Potter was. En het leukste was: hij hoefde zich niets aan te trekken van gekwetste of verontwaardigde gevoelens. Dat zou Harry's probleem zijn.  
Hij paradeerde pompeus door de Grote Zaal en liet zijn blik over de menigte gaan. Wie zag er leuk uit? En belangrijker: wie was er een meisje? Hij moest maar eens per ongeluk aan het flirten gaan met een jongen. De gedachte bezorgde hem koude rillingen.  
Algauw spotte Zacharias echter iemand die hem bekend voorkwam. Tenminste, hij zag een paarse Ukkepulk en als hij het goed voorhad, dan wist hij precies wie er onder die vermomming zat. Hij begon te grijnzen. Als een oen als Michel Kriek haar aan de haak wist te slaan, dan zou het voor Zacharias kinderspel zijn. Zeker met zijn nieuwe identiteit.  
'Hallo, sexy,' fluisterde hij zwoel.  
De Ukkepulk schrok op.  
'Ik ben het. Harry,' verduidelijkte hij gauw, voordat ze verkeerde conclusies kon trekken.  
'Oh, hey,' zei ze en Zacharias was lichtjes ontgoocheld dat haar stem vervormd was naar een klagerige toon. 'Mooi kostuum heb je aan.'  
'Zo ben ik, toch,' zei hij trots. 'Enkel het beste is goed genoeg. Ik heb je gemist.'  
Ginny aarzelde even, maar zei toen toch: 'Ik heb je ook gemist. Wilde je even gaan wandelen?'  
'Als je dat echt wil. Nadien kunnen we altijd … Jeweetwel.' Zacharias werd enthousiast door de gedachte aan zichzelf met Ginny in één bed. 'Ik verlang naar je.'  
Ginny boog naar hem toe en fluisterde hem in het oor. 'Wat ondeugend, Harry. Laat me eerst iets te drinken halen, want het zou wel eens erg warm kunnen worden.'  
Ginny's woorden zinderden na en Zacharias merkte dat hij zichzelf ervan moest weerhouden om haar niet meteen bij de arm te grijpen en naar de leerlingenkamer te lokken. Toen ze terugkeerde met twee volle bekers Pompoensap begon Zacharias breeduit te lachen. Hij en Ginny. Wie had dat ooit durven te dromen? Hoewel, eerlijk gezegd was het slechts een kwestie van tijd voordat Ginny Harry zou dumpen voor een echte man. Eén zoals hij, bijvoorbeeld.  
En toen werd zijn grijns bedekt onder het Pompoensap.  
'Eikel,' sneerde Ginny. 'Dacht je nou echt dat ik hier in zou trappen? Ik ken Harry heus beter dan dat.' Ze wierp de lege bekers tegen Zacharias' pak aan en stormde weg. Puh, dacht hij. Alsof iemand met zoveel gezond verstand als hij voor zo'n del als Ginny Wemel zou vallen. Nee, hij kon echt wel een knappere vrouw krijgen. Waar zou Cho uithangen?

Passion rules reason (Wizard's Rule #3)

Harry lag met zichzelf in de knoop. Hij staarde besluiteloos voor zich uit met de brief in zijn hand geklemd. Hij zag hem staan in zijn prachtige vermomming en beet op zijn lip. De angst voor zijn reactie was als een koord om Harry's borst gespannen. _Zou hij de stap durven te zetten? En wat zou hij doen als het niet wederzijds was? Zouden ze misschien goede vrienden kunnen worden? Zou Harry dat aankunnen?  
_ Hij schudde ongelovig het hoofd. _Waarom leken zijn emoties door een beuker te zijn geraakt?_  
De ontlading na de val van Voldemort had een ander mens van hem gemaakt. Tot dan had hij altijd een behoorlijk goed idee gehad over wie hij was en wie hij wilde worden, maar intussen was hij het roer helemaal kwijtgespeeld. Hij werd geplaagd door gevoelens die hij nooit eerder had gehad – of nooit eerder had willen erkennen, zoals zijn onderbewustzijn hem herhaaldelijk influisterde. In elk geval had hij hem in al die jaren dat ze samen op Zweinstein hadden doorgebracht behoorlijk links laten liggen. Het was zelfs nooit eerder bij hem opgekomen om een relatie met hem aan te gaan. Hij geloofde rotsvast dat Ginny de ware zou worden.  
Dat was voordat de dromen waren begonnen. Keer op keer herbeleefde hij de angst in zijn ogen tijdens die bewuste nacht in mei. Harry voelde een eindeloos medelijden, wilde zijn hand grijpen en hem beschermen voor het gevaar dat om elke hoek loerde. Hij wilde hem kussen en beloven dat alles goed zou komen.  
Als hij wakker schrok, bleef zijn gezicht op Harry's netvlies gebrand staan en duurde het even voor hij besefte dat de Slag om Zweinstein allang voorbij was en er van een liefde tussen hen geen sprake was. Dat vreemde gevoel in zijn buik weigerde echter te verdwijnen. Telkens hij hem tegenkwam, barstte het in alle hevigheid los en moest Harry moeite doen om hem niet tegen zich aan te trekken en zijn hoofd in zijn borst te begraven.  
In een impulsief moment stompte hij hem aan en liet daarbij de brief in zijn broekzak belanden. Het bloed pompte door Harry's aderen. Nu was er geen weg meer terug.

There is Magic in Forgiveness, both in forgiveness received and given (Wizard's Rule #4)

Onder normale omstandigheden zou Draco zijn neus hebben opgetrokken voor het gemaskerd bal. Dan zou hij luidkeels te kennen hebben gegeven dat Anderling Zweinstein naar de verdoemenis hielp en dat het hoog tijd werd dat er weer een Zwadderaar schoolhoofd was. Vandaag maakte hij een uitzondering. In feite waren de voorbije maanden één grote uitzondering geweest. Sinds de Slag om Zweinstein was Draco's leven volledig veranderd. Hij was nog steeds diezelfde Draco Malfidus als pakweg een jaar geleden. Tenminste, dat dacht hij toch. Na alles wat er was gebeurd, was het niet onmogelijk anders in het leven stond. Hoe het ook zij, het was toch voornamelijk zijn omgeving die veranderd was. De naam Malfidus legde niet langer een aanzienlijk gewicht in de schaal. Integendeel, er was nu een negatieve connotatie aan verbonden. Waar hij zich vroeger superieur kon opstellen tegenover Dreuzeltelgen, had hij nu tot zijn frustratie moeten ontdekken dat de rollen waren omgedraaid, en dat zelfs halfbloed- en volbloedtovenaars niet langer hoog opliepen met de familie Malfidus.  
Hij moest dus bekennen dat hij met een zekere opluchting naar het gemaskerd bal was gekomen. Eindelijk kon hij weer een gewone avond doorbrengen, zonder dat hij zich bekeken hoefde te voelen, of de irritatie moest verbijten om de zoveelste gemene opmerking die hem werd toegeworpen. Hij moest er weliswaar dit vreselijk idiote kostuum voor trotseren, maar voor niets gaat de zon op tenslotte.  
Zijn avond kon al niet meer stuk toen die pummel van een Hagrid zichzelf weer eens voor gek zette. _Net goed_ , dacht Draco, _dat zal 'm leren om mij die vervelende klusjes in het kasteel te laten opknappen_. Het is niet omdat het Ministerie hem met een werkstraf had opgezadeld dat hij zich zomaar moest laten vernederen. Afijn, daar moest hij maar even niet meer aan denken. Vanavond was het zijn avond. Hij was vastbesloten er met volle teugen van te genieten.  
'Hé, kijk eens uit je doppen,' snauwde Draco tegen een medestudent die lompweg tegen hem aan was gelopen, waarna hij geschrokken zijn hand voor zijn mond hield. _Dat kon er nog wel bij_ , vloekte hij binnensmonds. Die verdomde Wemels hadden hem met een meisjesstem opgezadeld. Een meisje – tenminste, hij dacht toch dat het een meisje was. Welke jongen zou zich nou als huiself verkleden? – dat vlakbij stond, giechelde om zijn reactie.  
'Trek het je niet aan,' zei ze met een rasperige stem. 'Je bent niet de enige die met een vervelend stemgeluid werd opgezadeld. Iets drinken?'  
Ze bood hem een kruidige wijn aan en Draco nam die gretig in ontvangst. Een geniepige gedachte was hem te binnen geschoten. Vanavond kon hij eindelijk nog eens doen wat hij wilde. Niemand zou ooit weten dat hij het was geweest. Dit gemaskerd bal was beter dan een Onzichtbaarheidsmantel.

Life is the future not the past (Wizard's Rule #7)

Patty had niet de intentie om deel te nemen aan dat anonieme spelletje van professor Anderling. Ze had weliswaar een prachtige vermomming aangetrokken, zodat ze de aandacht kon trekken – Wat is er anders leuk aan? – , maar er was geen sprake van dat ze zich onbewust zou laten omringen door een Huffelpuf, om nog maar te zwijgen van een Griffoendor. Stel je eens voor dat ze aan het dansen ging met Marcel Lubbermans! Ze zou wekenlang niet in de spiegel kunnen kijken en met rode wangen in haar leerlingenkamer zitten.  
Om zich die afgang te besparen, had Patty er zich op voorhand van verzekerd dat ze perfect wist welke Zwadderaar achter welke vermomming zat. Elke onbekende die een conversatie met haar wilde aangaan, zou ze bot afwijzen. Patty was niet van plan de schande van de avond te worden.  
Trouwens, ze zou het al druk genoeg hebben met haar ultiem charmeoffensief naar Benno. Het voelde nog steeds vreemd aan om aan hem te denken als meer dan een vriend, nadat ze jarenlang aan Draco was verknocht. Na wat er in mei was gebeurd, was het echter uitgesloten dat er een happy end zou volgen voor Patty en hem. De familie Malfidus had afgedaan, en als Patty het wilde maken in het leven moest ze ver van Draco vandaan blijven. Het kapitaal woog niet op tegen de lage plaats op de sociale ladder. Benno was een degelijk alternatief. Hij zag er niet onaangenaam uit en ze had onlangs vernomen dat zijn moeder een fortuinlijke erfenis lag te wachten op de Caraïben.  
Ze zag hem zitten op een krukje bij de buffettafel met een Boterbier in de hand. Met de gepaste verleiding in haar tred, stapte ze op hem af. Ze passeerde Draco die schijnbaar veel plezier leek te hebben. Ze wist niet wie er bij hem stond, maar het was in elk geval geen Zwadderaar. Afkeurend liep ze hem voorbij met haar neus opgeheven. Hij deed bepaald geen moeite om zijn aanzien te herwinnen.  
'Hey knapperd,' zei Patty zwoel, al merkte ze tot haar ongenoegen dat haar stem niet wilde meewerken. Het klonk als een hoop gegrom. Gelukkig had ze haar uiterlijk nog mee. Ze glimlachte hartelijk toen hij naar haar opkeek en zag dat ze prijs had. Zijn blik veranderde van verbazing in goedkeuring. Dat kon ook moeilijk anders met haar prachtige Glamorganahaar. Als hij niet had toegehapt, zou ze beledigd zijn geweest.  
Ze bood haar hand aan en Benno nam die gretig beet. Hij swingde met haar over de dansvloer en verdrong andere koppels om voluit te kunnen gaan. Enthousiast zwierde ze haar blonde haren alle kanten uit en genoot van Benno's begeerlijke blikken. Toen hij haar rond hem heen draaide, zag ze Draco de Grote Zaal verlaten met die onbekende. Voor een ogenblik had ze het gevoel dat ze een emmer ijswater over zich heen had gekregen, maar ze weigerde haar avond erdoor te laten vergallen. Ze scheurde haar blik los van Draco en richtte zich weer volledig op Benno, al bleven die verdomde blonde lokken door haar hoofd spoken.

Contradictions don't exist (Wizard's Rule #9)

Ze had haar hoofd al volledig in de kerstboom gestoken, maar nog steeds kon ze de Bibberende Naalddansers niet zien. Ze kon hun schrille geluiden nochtans moeiteloos horen, zelfs toen ze nog niet in de kerstboom was gekropen. Haar vader had er haar natuurlijk al voor gewaarschuwd dat de Bibberende Naalddansers door hun kleine gestalte haast onmogelijk met het blote oog te zien waren tussen de donkere takken, maar dat nam niet weg dat ze ervan baalde. Loena had gehoopt er een stuk over te kunnen schrijven voor De Kibbelaar, want ze was het niet met haar vader eens dat de Naalddansers weinig nut hadden. Ze durfde er haar nieuwe oorbellen – speciaal voor vanavond had ze ijspegels aan haar oren gehangen – op verwedden dat naaldbomen met Bibberende Naalddansers hun naalden veel langer konden houden.  
'Loena?'  
Ze schrok van het schouderklopje en in haar haast om uit de boom te kruipen, prikte ze zich aan enkele naalden.  
'Ron? Wilde je ook naar de Bibberende Naalddansers kijken?' Ze klopte wat naalden van haar kostuum en hield een oor tegen de boom om te horen of ze er nog steeds waren.  
'Niet echt, nee,' zei hij met een schampere grijns. 'En jij moest ook maar eens wat anders gaan doen. De halve zaal is je al aan het aanstaren en je wordt verondersteld anoniem te blijven. Ik wist meteen dat jij het was en ik zal vast niet de enige zijn.'  
Hij schonk haar een ongelovige blik. 'Waarom heb je je in hemelsnaam verkleed als Flubberwurm? Als je dan toch wilde opvallen, had je beter een Kakelorige Snottifant gekozen.'  
'Kreukelhoornige Snottifant,' verbeterde Loena hem geïrriteerd. 'Hoe kon ik dat nou doen? Niemand weet precies hoe dat dier eruit ziet. Trouwens, Flubberwurmen worden serieus onderschat. Wist je dat je als je een bad neemt met Flubberwurmen ze de dode huidcellen van je lichaam opeten, zodat je huid er veel frisser gaat uitzien?'  
'Juist, ja,' mompelde Ron lichtjes gedegouteerd. 'Wat ik je eigenlijk wilde vragen: heb jij Harry soms gezien?'  
'Ja, ik denk van wel,' zei ze dromerig. 'Ik geloof dat hij naar buiten is gegaan met die andere jongen.'  
'Andere jongen?'  
'Uhu, het was vreemd om hen samen te zien. Ik wist helemaal niet dat ze vrienden waren. Ik dacht eigenlijk dat ze elkaar niet konden uitstaan, maar misschien had ik het wel mis. Ik heb ook altijd gedacht dat jij mij een beetje gestoord vond en nu lijkt het net alsof we vrienden zijn. Oh Ron, heb je een Roodbommertje ingeslikt? Je wordt een beetje rood.'

Deserve victory (Wizard's Rule #8)

Daan hield niet van dansen. Telkens als hij dat deed, was hij zich veel te bewust van zijn eigen houterige lichaam. Hij voelde zich veel beter op zijn gemak aan een tafeltje met een hoop versnaperingen achter zich. Hij had zijn tekenblok meegenomen en wilde van de gelegenheid gebruikmaken om een portret te maken van de prachtige kerstboom die ondanks alle opzichtige kostuums de meeste aandacht opeiste in de Grote Zaal. Heel even had hij gehoopt om een dansende Hagrid in zijn tekening op te nemen, maar helaas was de dans van korte duur geweest. Hij was net begonnen aan de zilveren vlinders die rond de top van de boom fladderden toen zijn portret een tweede kans kreeg op een grappige insteek. Iemand die zich als Flubberwurm had verkleed – Waarom in hemelsnaam? – had er niets beter op gevonden dan in de kerstboom te kruipen. Hij wist meteen wat de titel van zijn tekening zou worden: "Flubberwurm's kerstmaaltijd".  
'Dat ziet er best goed uit, Daan,' klonk het toen hij de witte rozen van de kerstboom de juiste schaduwplekjes gaf. Hij schrok op toen hij zijn naam hoorde en zag een gigantische, paarse Ukkepulk die naast hem had plaatsgenomen. Ginny. Zijn hart maakte een vreugdessprongetje.  
'Hoe wist je dat ik het was?' vroeg hij.  
'Ik zou je tekeningen uit duizenden herkennen. Trouwens, ik ken er niet veel die op een avond als deze zouden zitten te tekenen in plaats van feest te vieren.'  
Hij schonk haar een waarderende grijns, maar besefte gelijk dat het er behoorlijk onnozel moest uitzien. Hij had zich natuurlijk ook niet moeten verkleden als Blodder Jarovski, de enige halftrol die het tot professioneel Zwerkbalspeler had geschopt.  
'Ik dacht dat je met Harry aan het dansen zou zijn.'  
'Nee, ik weet niet eens hoe hij zich heeft verkleed.'  
'Oh,' zei Daan die het onderwerp doelbewust had aangesneden. 'Ik zou denken dat je wel zou weten hoe je eigen lief zich heeft vermomd.'  
De Ukkepulk zuchtte. 'Is hij dat wel? Ik weet het eerlijk gezegd niet meer. Sinds Voldemort verslagen is, is Harry veranderd. Ik dacht eerst dat het door de druk van al die processen en de media-aandacht kwam, maar hij blijft zich vreemd gedragen. Soms vraag ik me af of hij me nog wel aantrekkelijk vindt.'  
'Sorry,' vervolgde ze plots, alsof ze nu pas had beseft wat ze had gezegd. 'Ik moet daar niet tegen jou over klagen.'  
'Geeft niets,' zei Daan, die een klein sprongetje van vreugde maakte en zich daar gelijk voor schaamde. 'Misschien heb ik iets wat je kan opvrolijken.'  
Hij groef diep in zijn binnenzak en haalde er een vel perkament uit. Toen hij het openvouwde en aan Ginny wilde tonen, zag hij dat het geen tekening was. Hij werd lijkbleek toen hij de woorden las en schudde het hoofd. Dit kon niet echt zijn. Iemand probeerde hem een poets te bakken of Harry voor schut te zetten.  
'Daan, alles oké?' vroeg Ginny bezorgd. 'Wat is dat?'  
'Niets,' zei Daan en hij wilde het perkament gauw terug in zijn zak proppen. 'Ik had het verkeerde perkament beet.'  
Ginny was hem echter te snel af en ontfutselde hem het perkament met een welgemikte ontwapeningsspreuk.

Seek truth through yourself. Embrace life not hate. (Wizard's Rule #11)

Ginny had het perkament stevig in de hand en las de inhoud, terwijl ze Daan op afstand hield. Hij keek haar afwachtend aan, lichtjes gealarmeerd, alsof hij bang was dat Ginny een woede-uitbarsting zou krijgen. Dat gebeurde niet. In plaats daarvan vouwde Ginny het perkament dicht met een zucht en gooide het op tafel, tussen een kom kakkerlak crunchies en een schaal ijsmuizen.  
'Trek het je niet aan,' probeerde Daan voorzichtig. 'Ik ben er zeker van dat Harry dit niet heeft geschreven.'  
'Het is zijn handschrift,' merkte Ginny op.  
'Misschien heeft iemand …'  
'Hij heeft het geschreven,' zei Ginny kordaat. Ze was slechts voor een ogenblik verbaasd over haar eigen zelfverzekerdheid. Het was gewoon perfect logisch wat er in de brief stond. Het verklaarde waarom Harry jarenlang afstandelijk was geweest en waarom het zo moeilijk was om toenadering tot hem te krijgen. Ginny snapte plots hoe het kwam dat het zo lang duurde alvorens zij en Harry verkering hadden gekregen; waarom het pas gebeurde nadat Harry wist dat hij of Voldemort weldra zou moeten sterven. Hij moet gedacht hebben dat hij de beperkte tijd die hem misschien nog restte ten volle moest benutten. Ginny was vermoedelijk niet zijn eerste keuze geweest, ze was wel veruit de gemakkelijkste. Tenslotte wist hij al jaren dat ze een boon voor hem had. Bijgevolg was het niet meer dan normaal dat hun relatie in het slop zat sinds Harry Voldemort had overwonnen. Het besef dat er nog een heel leven op hem wachtte, moet hem aan het denken gezet hebben.  
Ginny werd niet bepaald vrolijk van die wetenschap, maar ze ging er zich wel een stuk beter door voelen. Ze wist nu dat ze zich niet schuldig meer hoefde te voelen over hun slabakkende relatie. Het was niet haar schuld. Harry zag haar gewoon niet graag genoeg.  
'Sorry, Ginny,' zei Daan verontschuldigend. 'Ik wilde je avond niet vergallen. Ik wist echt niet dat die brief in mijn zak zat.'  
'Het is oké,' zei Ginny. 'Mijn avond was toch al naar de meermensen.'  
Daan diepte een perkament op uit zijn broekzak en stopte het haar toe. 'Misschien kan dit helpen.'  
Het was een prachtig portret van Ginny op haar bezem tijdens de laatste Zwerkbalwedstrijd tegen Ravenklauw waarbij ze maar liefst tien doelpunten had gemaakt.  
'Oh Daan,' zei ze geëmotioneerd. 'Het is perfect. Een van je beste tekeningen die ik ooit heb gezien.'  
Na een korte stilte vervolgde ze: 'Wil je met me gaan dansen?'  
'Dat zou fantastisch zijn,' zei Daan glunderend en Ginny herinnerde zich opeens waarom ze verliefd op hem was geworden.

Only allow reason to rule you (Wizard's Rule #6)

Hand in hand liepen ze naar buiten, zij en haar mysterieuze vreemdeling. Zijn hand was koel en lag losjes in de hare, alsof hij haar de mogelijkheid wilde geven zich te bedenken. Ze wist dat dat de verstandigste zet zou zijn, maar ze kon zich er niet toe brengen om de beslissing te nemen.  
'Waar ben je in hemelsnaam mee bezig?' klonk het opstandige stemmetje in Hermeliens hoofd. _Ja, waar was ze mee bezig? Als ze dat zelf eens wist._ Ze had geen idee in wiens gezelschap ze was. Ze kon zich zelfs niet meer voor de geest halen hoe ze tot dit punt waren gekomen. Het was allemaal zo snel gegaan. Voor zover ze wist, kon ze op pad zijn met een halve gek, en toch voelde ze zich gerustgesteld. Nee, gerustgesteld was niet het juiste woord. Ze voelde zich opgewonden en verlangend naar wat spanning. Iets aan hem trok haar aandacht. Misschien was het de zelfverzekerdheid waarmee hij haar naar buiten leidde, alsof hij wist dat hij haar intrigeerde en dat ze hem blindelings zou volgen.  
Dat was precies wat ze deed. Ze liet zich gidsen naar een stukje gras voorbij het bordes, uit het zicht van andere feestvierders. Geregeld deed de rede een poging argwaan op te wekken, maar ze wuifde het consequent weg. _Waarom reageerde ze toch zo irrationeel,_ vroeg ze zich af _._ Waarna ze zich de wijn herinnerde die ze vlot naar binnen had gegoten – Hoeveel glazen had ze precies op? – en zich liet veroveren door haar vermomde casanova. Ze had zich ongerust kunnen maken. Hoe kon ze tenslotte weten wat haar date met haar van plan was? Verbaasd realiseerde ze zich dat ze voor heel wat open stond. Het was immers als sinds Ron geleden dat ze met iemand intiem was geweest en haar dronken verstand vertelde haar dat het tijd was om daar verandering in te brengen. Ze wilde een duidelijke lijn trekken onder haar relatie met Ron.  
Zijn handen krulden zich om haar middel. Zijn lippen raakten de hare, voorzichtig alsof hij schrik had om weggeduwd te worden. Zijn zachte kussen deden haar huid tintelen, als gretige druppels op een hete plaat. Haar vingers vlochten zich in de zijne, terwijl zijn warme adem langs haar hals zweefde. Hier in dit moment was zelfs de maan binnen handbereik.

Ignoring truth is betraying yourself (Wizard's Rule #10)

Joost streek over de kruin van Harry's zachte uilenpak en trok hem wat dichter naar zich toe, waarop hij prompt een kus in de hals kreeg geplant. Joost voelde zich een gelukkig man. Dit moest met voorsprong het beste moment uit zijn leven zijn. Hij probeerde er dan ook niet al te veel bij stil te staan dat het allemaal op een leugen was gebaseerd. Tenslotte was het allang overduidelijk dat er liefde groeide tussen hen, het had alleen dat laatste duwtje in de goede richting nodig.  
Dat was precies waar Joost voor had gezorgd. Hij moest toegeven dat hij misschien wat gemeen had gehandeld, maar hij suste zich met de gedachte dat hij het uit liefde had gedaan. Wat had hij anders moeten doen toen hij de gouden kans aangeboden kreeg? Het idee dat hij met slechts enkele woorden zijn droom kon verwezenlijken, was te aanlokkelijk om simpelweg naast zich neer te leggen. Eigenlijk had hij niet eens gelogen toen hij Harry vertelde dat hij zijn brief had gelezen. Hij kon er toch ook niet aandoen dat die niet wist dat Joost de brief voor Daan had gevonden en bijgevolg de verkeerde conclusie trok toen Joost hem aansprak. Nu de stap was gezet, was Joost ervan overtuigd dat ze heel gelukkig zouden worden samen. Vroeg of laat zou hij de waarheid moeten vertellen, dat wist hij heus wel, maar er was geen haast bij. Hoe langer hij het uitstelde, hoe meer tijd Harry had om met zijn gevoelens in het reine te komen. Uiteindelijk zou hij wel beseffen dat het altijd al Joost was geweest op wie hij had gewacht.  
'Zo zou ik wel vaker de avond willen doorbrengen,' fluisterde Harry.  
Joosts geweten knaagde. _Het was te vroeg_. 'Ik ook, liefje.'  
Ze rolden over het gras in een gevecht van kussen en knuffels, met de zonsondergang als toeschouwer. Joost wenste dat de zon nooit zou opstaan.

Truth cannot be destroyed (Wizard's Rule #12)

Er zijn dagen waarop het nieuws haar simpelweg in de schoot geworpen werd. Rita had natuurlijk meteen geweten dat ze op dat gemaskerd bal aanwezig moest zijn. Haar lezers zouden tegenwoordig een moord begaan voor sappige nieuwtjes over de hoofdrolspelers van de Slag om Zweinstein. Het was zelfs zo frappant dat telkens ze iets over Harry Potter schreef de verkoop van de Ochtendprofeet met maar liefst 30% toenam.  
Als uitgekookt en uitermate begaafd reporter had ze er nooit aan getwijfeld dat ze een nieuwswaardig verhaal zou kunnen leveren voor de Weekendprofeet. Wat ze niet had kunnen voorzien, is dat ze haar Fantaciteerveer niet eens hoefde op te diepen om de voorpagina te halen. Ze had voor de start van het gemaskerd bal haar research gedaan – hoe kan het ook anders? – , waardoor ze perfect wist wie welke vermomming droeg. Daardoor hoefde ze zich nu amper te verplaatsen om twee primeurs binnen te rijven waar haar lezers hun vingers van zouden aflikken. Vanuit haar struik nabij het bordes van het kasteel kon ze perfect zien wat er zich op het terrein afspeelde. Wat ze te zien kreeg, scheen een heel nieuw licht op de berichtgeving rond de Slag om Zweinstein. De intrigerende koppen en slagzinnen flitsten gelijk door Rita's hoofd. Als je zo'n doorwinterd verslaggeefster was als Rita Pulpers was het een tweede natuur om de juiste bewoordingen te vinden om de aandacht van de lezer te trekken. Ze trok enkele compromitterende foto's die de voorpagina zouden doen sprankelen en de Weekendprofeet als een Vuurflits over de toonbank zouden doen gaan. De woorden rolden over het perkament met sprekend gemak,alsof ze al stonden te drummen aan het uiteinde van haar veer nog voor de punt het perkament had geraakt.  
 _De waarheid drijft altijd boven, Harry Potter._ Het was haar plicht als gevierd journalist om die met de wereld te delen.

There have always been those who hate, and there always will be (Wizard's Rule #13)

Ron plofte vermoeid neer op een van de houten stoelen in de magazijnruimte van Tovertweelings Topfopshop en liet zijn voeten rusten op het bijzettafeltje. Hij hoopte maar dat er niet al te veel klanten zouden komen, zodat Nicole het alleen kon redden, want hij voelde zich nog veel te suf van het feestje op Zweinstein gisterenavond. Hij had nochtans meermaals tegen George gezegd dat het tijd was om naar huis te gaan, maar neen, meneer moest per se die zingende Glamorgana het hof maken. Alsof die op hem zat te wachten…  
Afijn, het was George geraden dat hij het deze ochtend kalm hield met uitvindingen en explosies, want Ron had een drukkende hoofdpijn die hij liefst niet erger voelde worden. Hij nipte van zijn Frozen Yoghurtdrankje, een nieuwe specialiteit van Florian Fanielje, waarvan Ron hoopte dat het hem zou opkikkeren. Hij grabbelde de Weekendprofeet van een stapel dozen met neusbloednoga en begon er doelloos doorheen te bladeren. Het waren elke dag weer dezelfde saaie nieuwsberichten. Het ministerie dat nog maar eens wilde uitpakken met een innovatief beveiligingsmechanisme of een nieuwe wet introduceerde, de start van de ticketverkoop voor Celine Malvaria (hij hoopte voor zijn vader dat zijn moeder de krant niet te zien kreeg), …  
Ron verslikte zich in zijn drankje en liet het bijna op de grond vallen toen hij de kop en bijhorende foto zag op pagina vier. Het artikel werd door wansmakelijke hartjes opgesmukt.

 _FEMME FATALE HERMELIEN GRIFFEL BEGINT ROMANCE MET EX-DOODDOENER_

 _U herinnert zich misschien nog de onthutsende verhalen over het Toverschool Tornooi, dat enkele jaren geleden plaatsvond op Zweinstein, die uw trouwe verslaggeefster Rita Pulpers u niet wilde onthouden. Hermelien Griffel, een slimme, maar verder weinig opvallende heks, trok toen de aandacht door zich in een driehoeksverhouding te werpen met Harry Potter en Viktor Kruml, waarmee ze het reeds door verdriet geteisterde hart van Harry volledig aan stukken scheurde. Je zou denken dat een meisje met weinig bijzondere talenten tevreden zou zijn dat zowel Harry Potter als de beroemde Viktor Kruml haar het hof maakten, maar Hermelien Griffel wees hen allebei af om enige tijd later een romance te beginnen met Ronald Wemel, zoon van ministeriemedewerker Arthur Wemel en een van de helden bij de Slag om Zweinstein. Het werd daarmee eens te meer duidelijk dat Hermelien Griffel een ongezonde interesse leek te hebben voor invloedrijke tovenaars._

 _Griffels bizarre liefdesperikelen hebben bij het afgelopen gemaskerd bal op Zweinstein een hoogtepunt – of zeggen we in dit geval beter dieptepunt – bereikt door een liefdesaffaire te beginnen met niemand minder dan Draco Malfidus, zoon van de bekende Dooddoener Lucius Malfidus. Draco Malfidus zelf heeft het ook voor Jeweetwel opgenomen in diens laatste jaren door onder andere enkele moordaanslagen te plegen op Albus Perkamentus. Het is niet duidelijk wat femme fatale Hermelien Griffel met deze nieuwe liefde wil bereiken, maar ik denk dat het voor zich spreekt dat Griffels obsessie gevaarlijke wendingen neemt. Het is voor moeders dus zeker aangewezen om hun zoons goed in te lichten alvorens ze Hermelien Griffels pad kruisen._

'Alles oké?' vroeg Nicole die een doos fopstokken kwam halen en Rons geschrokken gezicht moet hebben gezien. Hij wierp haar de krant toe en ze wist het maar net op te vangen, zodat er enkele pagina's op de grond terechtkwamen. Het bewuste artikel had ze wel beet.  
'Oh,' zei ze. 'Nou, ik heb nooit van die Rita Pulpers moeten weten. Die maakt je blaasjes wijs waar je bij staat.'  
'Die foto ziet er anders behoorlijk echt uit,' mopperde Ron.  
'Dat zal best, maar die maakt je niet veel wijzer, toch? Ik zie een huiself en een beer die staan te zoenen, maar wie zegt dat dat echt Hermelien en die Draco Malfidus zijn?'  
'Het is Hermelien. Ik heb haar zelf dat huiselfkostuum zien aantrekken.'  
'En wat dan nog als het waar is?' zei Nicole schouderophalend. 'Hermelien is oud en wijs genoeg om haar eigen keuzes te maken.'  
'We hebben het hier wel over Draco Malfidus,' riep Ron geagiteerd uit. 'Hij stond aan de kant van Jeweetwel.'  
'Enkel uit angst, zoals ik het me herinner. Zou het niet kunnen dat je gewoon een beetje jaloers bent?'  
'Daar heeft het niets mee te maken! We zijn als vrienden uit elkaar gegaan, maar dat wil niet zeggen dat ik het oké moet vinden dat ze met de vijand aanpapt. Iemand zal haar toch aan het verstand moeten brengen dat ze verkeerd bezig is. Wacht maar tot Harry het leest. Hij zal er vast ook niet om kunnen lachen.'  
'Hmm,' zei Nicole die geïntrigeerd de krant zat te lezen. 'Ik denk dat hij wel andere dingen aan zijn hoofd heeft. Heb je het artikel gelezen onder dat over Hermelien?'  
Ze gooide hem de krant terug en Rons mond viel open van ontzetting.  
'Dat kan toch niet waar zijn?' bracht hij ongelovig uit. 'Heeft George iets speciaals in die spreekvervormers gestoken of zo?'  
Nicole grijnsde. 'Wie zal het zeggen.'  
'Ik was beter in bed blijven liggen,' gromde Ron. Hij gooide de Weekendprofeet in het haardvuur en keek hoe de artikels van Rita Pulpers in vlammen opgingen. Het artikel over Harry stond echter op Rons netvlies gebrand.

 _DE JONGEN DIE BLEEF LEVEN VINDT DE LIEFDE IN ONVERWACHTE HOEK_

 _Het zal Harry Potter vast geen deugd hebben gedaan dat hij opzij werd geschoven door zijn eerste liefde Hermelien Griffel en zijn latere relatie met Ginny Wemel een bruusk einde kende toen de wereldberoemde Zwerkbalster sterallures kreeg en besloot dat Harry niet boeiend genoeg meer was in haar leven als topjager van de Holyhead Harpies._

 _Het zal dus ook niet verbazen dat Harry's zelfvertrouwen een flinke deuk heeft gekregen en zijn gevoelens dusdanig overhoop werden gegooid dat hij zijn broodnodige affectie op het voorbije gemaskerde bal op Zweinstein is gaan zoeken bij een mannelijke medestudent._

 _Harry Potter moet hebben gedacht dat heksen hem alleen maar liefdesverdriet opleverden. Of hij in betere handen is door te kiezen voor de weinig opmerkelijke Huffelpuf Joost Flets-Friemel zal de toekomst moeten uitwijzen. De foto die uw alerte verslaggeefster Rita Pulpers heeft kunnen bemachtigen, toont in elk geval dat Harry met volle teugen geniet van de aandacht die hem bij Hermelien Griffel en Ginny Wemel niet werd geschonken._


End file.
